Parenthood: Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire
by Murderbynuns
Summary: All Mack wants to do is prove to his dad that he’s more then a child, but he doesn’t realise that becoming a Rangers means more then an adventure to him. However, does finding his independence mean that Mr Hartford secret is about to ruin it? Mack & Will


**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire

**Pairings:** Mack & Will

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Operation Overdrive/Dino Thunder/Jungle Furry/MMPR/Mystic Force/Ninja Storm/SPD

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **All Mack wants to do is prove to his dad that he's more then a child, but he doesn't realise that becoming a Rangers means more then an adventure to him. However, does finding his independence mean that Mr Hartford secret is about to ruin it? 

**Chapter Summery: **A looking into Will's life

**Authors Notes: **Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hates Tommy or 2. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

**Parenthood - Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire**

A debt owed

William Aston aka Will was a 25 year hotshot, but the fast car, high Tec gear and the fast women were a million miles away from the street kid he'd been only a few year earlier. Raised on the streets he'd been more used to robbing the banks, were as now he was helping protect those same banks he would have targeted.

It had been a fluke that he'd just happened to break into a vault at age fifteen that was owned by Andrew Hartford, Mr Hartford had been more open to comprise then any man Will had met before. He'd been willing to drop the charges if Will agreed to use his skill and work for him, now he was making more money then he'd ever seen before and his record was once again spotless.

Nevertheless, no matter where Will went or what he did one thing always weighed heavy on Will's soul, he still owed Mr Hartford a bigger debt then he could ever pay off in his lifetime. Not that he minded he loved his job, but he hated owing people things because it often had a way of biting him in the ass.

***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* **

Will groaned as the constant noise from his cell phone brought him out of his sleep, groaning he rolled over and revived his cell from his bedside table.

"Aston shoot…….Ok Andrew…..Brazil…..stole artefacts?…..ok I can do that....Sweet………….give me about hour to pack up here and I'll jump a ride home…..no problem….I'll call when I'm finished Will out" laughed Will with a sigh as he closed his cell and sighed.

As he laid back, he felt an arm snake round his middle, before a gentle kiss was laid on his shoulder. Smiling to himself Will rolled over to greet the stranger behind him, the other man smiled back as Will spoke to him in his own language before getting up to get dressed.

"Yeah the real life James Bond" laughed Will as he watched the stranger get dressed though the bathroom mirror before the stranger left.

"How did it go Will?" asked a young woman as he entered the room.

"Good fuck, shame he didn't think twice about me" laughed Will as he held up a large red jewel making the woman laugh.

"Always the cocky one aren't we Aston?" laughed the woman as she stared down at Will's still naked form.

"When you've got it you flaunt it right H?" laughed Will as he disappeared into the shower.

"And you defiantly got it Will" mumbled the woman to herself as she went back into the bedroom to make a call.

"Hayley Ziktor for Mr Hartford please…thank you Spencer………Ah Andrew nice to hear from you…..yes the Blood Stone was recovered and will be on it's way back to the Cairo Museum tonight……….ah faze two that's how can I put this….laid bare for now………..he will be on the next flight out of here and since you own the jet that will be when he's ready…………..you owe me for this Andrew and I expect to collect when I get back" laughed Hayley as she closed the cell.

Will was stood in the doorway laughing, as Hayley turned round, Hayley just flipped him off as she walked past him.

"So H you never did tell me how you and Andrew know each other?" asked Will, as he got dressed while Hayley sat in the other room on her Laptop.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend," said Hayley though the door as she heard Will's laugh.

"So" said Will as he came back into the room dressed immaculately in his suit

"What's next?" asked Will as he lent against the doorway making Hayley laugh.

"Next up is your to do what Andrew has asked to you do" said Hayley as she passed Will his folder before walking off.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It wasn't long later that Will found his way to _**Banco: De La Fortaleza **_Getting in wasn't hard at all, Will had to wonder if half the guards where asleep since he moved round so easy.

However, he shook that out of his head as he hung over the pyramid shaped Vault below, after a quick bit of hacking and reprogramming from him he was in but what he found surprised him.

"Huh? What's this?" Will asked himself as he pulled of his mask and looked inside of the Vault.

Instead of the stolen Corinthian Diamonds, he believed was in the vault he found a small gold colourer, PDA thing with an unusual symbol he'd seen before but couldn't place. Before he could think, the thing came to life and a small hollo-image of Andrew Hartford stood before him.

"_**Nice job Will, I had you break into my own Vault in order to see how your skill have progressed. You passed with flying colours; I know that you've always hated the debt you believed you owe me so now I'm giving you a chance to repay it. Hayley is waiting outside for you she'll tell you more**_"

With that, the image faded and Will laughed, turning his wrist to face upwards he removed his glove and laughed at the image before him. Tattooed on his writs was the same symbol that had been on the PDA thing. It was Will's own take on the Infinity symbol, tattooed on his wrist to remind him of what Andrew Hartford had said to him the day he'd taken him on instead of charging him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As promised Hayley was waiting for Will as he left the _**Blanco: De La Fortaleza **_laughing to himself. __

"There are no limits to the mind of a human as long as they have the confidence to try something in the first place," said Will as he walked passed her and down the waiting car.

"What?" asked Hayley confusedly as they got into the backseat.

"It's the first thing Andrew said to me after they took the cuffs off me that day, I always knew he was crazy but this is big time even for him but if it's important enough for him to clear my debt then I'm in" said Will as Hayley nodded and didn't push the subject.

"Airport please" said Hayley to their driver as they drove off, with Will starring out the window the whole time.


End file.
